disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppets Party Central
Muppets Party Central is a title of the short. It will show before 103 Dalmatians. The short is 7 minutes and 50 seconds long. Plot Fozzie takes the other Muppets to visit his mother's boarding house in Los Angeles for their one-week stay to throw their first house party, but none of the other guests show up. Apparently the gang has a plan to liven up the house. Using Bunsen's inventions, the door stations, they sneak into the party at the Muppet Lodge to steal all their food and Muppet guests, including chickens, penguins, rats, frogs, pigs, cows, bears, sheep, and even monsters and Koozebanians. The supply runs take them through the closet doors of a married couple's bedroom, repeatedly disturbing their sleep. Even animals escape from a nearby zoo and some leave the now-small forest to join the party. Once they have the party fully stocked, Gonzo has to prepare something more exciting. With help from the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Gonzo introduces all the Muppets to his human cannonball act with the help of two doors to land safely into a dolphin-and-seal-infested swimming pool. All the Muppets congratulate Gonzo and the gang for putting together a great party. In the post-credits scene, the parents wake their son up and ask if they can sleep with him, saying that a weirdo is flying out of and into their closets and they're hearing a stampeding herd of cows and flying chickens coming out and in them. Their son replies, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Cast Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Foo-Foo, Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Beaker, Statler, Bean Bunny, Andy Pig, Flash, Goat, Captain Pighead, Zeke, Timmy Monster, Fazoob 1, Yellow Extreme, Walleye Pike, Sprocket, Polar Bear, Frogs, Bull *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Mulch, Forcryingoutloud Bird, The Mutation, Flower-Eating Monster, Mean Mama, Cheetah, Bull *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, one of the Elvises, Kermit Moopet, Chip, Randy Pig, Digit, Muppy, Lubbock Lou, Fazoob 2, Purple Extreme, Brewster, Skunk, Frogs *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepé the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Johnny Fiama, one of the Elvises, Clueless Morgan, Fozzie Moopet, Baby Boss, Bubba the Rat, Howard Tubman, Mahna Mahna, Big Mean Carla, Righton Bird, Angel Marie, David Hoggselhoff, Doglion, Carlo Flamingo, Zippity Zap, Unicorn, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Croaker, Lowland Gorilla, Spoonbill, Bull *Matt Vogel as Sweetums, 80's Robot, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Emily Bear, Robin, Pops, Uncle Deadly, Green Frackle, Camilla, one of the Elvises, Mama Fiama, Mad Monty, Janice Moopet, Rowlf Moopet, Constantine, Whaddayasay Bird, Snowth, Harold the Woodpecker, Zebra, Giraffe, Slim Wilson, Aretha, Brool Minstrel, Beard, Fazoob 3, Louis Kazagger, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Tug Monster, J.P. Grosse, Zelda Rose, Orange Extreme, Norman (ram), Angus McGonagle, Frogs, Bull *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Sal Minella, Seymour, Blue Frackle, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Miss Poogy, Gorgon Heap, Old Joe, Lion, Ohboy Bird, Nigel the Director, Mildred Huxtetter, Bubba, Owl, Fazoob 4, Boo Monster, Brown Bear, Frogs, Bull, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Angelo, Lindbergh, Old Tom, Spotted Dick, Bill (frog), Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Gramps, J.G., Frogs *Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter, Baskerville, Droop, The Mutation, Snowth, Thingy-Thing, Whatnot, Luncheon Counter Monster, Catgut, Manolo Flamingo, Frogs *Alice Dinnean as Wanda, Hilda, Ohreally Bird, Gaffer, Cynthia Rose, Whatnot, Bertha, Afghan Hound, Lou, Trumpet Girl, Molly Monster, Frogs, and Kermit's Mom *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Debbie, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Frogs *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Polly Lobster, Leon, Blue Extreme, Frogs *Grey Griffin as Kermit's Mom (voice only) Additional Muppeteers *Nathan Danforth (Beautiful Day Monster), David Barclay, Bruce Lanoil (Zebra), Jim Kroupa (Miss Kitty), Heather Asch, Tim Lagasse, John Kennedy (Blotch), Anthony Asbury, Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Vicki and Jill (frog)), Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Artie Esposito, Victor Yerrid (Larry), Drew Massey, Allan Trautman, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Spamela Hamderson and Zondra), Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia (Nigel the Conductor and Goggles), Mike Quinn, Karen Prell (Warthog and Frogs), Louise Gold (Annie Sue), Ed May, Frankie Cordero, Rebecca Nagan (Armadillo), Colin Purves (T.R.), Doreen Davis (Whatnot), Kevin Carlson (Cue Card Monster and Pokey), Michael Oosterom (Mo Frackle), Art Vega (Carter), Billy Barkhurst (Gil (frog)) Human Cast *David Kaufman as Dad *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Mom *Cameron Boyce as Son (Steven) Muppets *''Muppet Characters'' (speaking) 80's Robot, Alynda, Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Armadillo, Babies, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bertha, Big Mean Carl, Big Mean Carla, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Brown Bear, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Boo Monster, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Chickens, Chip, Cheetah, Clifford, Clueless Morgan, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Debbie, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, the Extremes, Fazoobs, Fish, Flash, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flower-Eating Monster, Foo-Foo, Forcryingoutoud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gaffer, Gramps, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gladys, Gloria Estefan, Goat, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Howard Tubman, Janice, Jill (frog), J.G., J.P. Grosse, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Kermit's Mom, Larry, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Mama Fiama, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Molly Monster, The Moopets, Mulch, Muppaphone, the Mutations, Muppy, the Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel, Norman, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, Owl, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigs, Pokey, Polar Bear, Polly Lobster, Pops, Rats, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Singing Food, Skeeter, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Snowths, Spoonbill, Sprocket, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, T.R., Thingy-Thing, Thog, Timmy Monster, Trumpet Girl, Tug Monster, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Vicki, Walleye Pike, Walter, Warthog, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddyasay Bird, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot *''Background Characters'' (non-speaking) Aardvark, Ace Yu, Aliens, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Anthony, Arnie the Alligator, Artie Springer, Bears, Baby Koozebanians, Bananas, Barbara, Beastie, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Betsy Bird, Big Head, Big Old Bullfrog, The Birdman, Birds, Bison, Black Dog, Bossy Boots, Beth Bear, Bossmen, Bubba the Bartender, Bullfrog, Bugsy Them, Buster Bergman, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Cats, Chopped Liver, Cinders, Chico, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cows, Crab, Cosmic Fish, Cecil Bear, Dead Tom, Deer, Diana, Dodo Bird, Dogs, Dolphins, Donkey, Dragon, Ducks, Earl, Edgar Bear, Elephant, Ernest Pleth, Eugene, Fast Eddie, Female Singers, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish Singer, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Fox, Gawky Birds, Gazelle, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, Gertha, the Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gnu, Grump, Harrison, Hippopotamus, Horses, Hyena, Iguana, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, Jackie the Orangutan, Jack Rabbit, Javas, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, Jones, Jowls, Kangaroo, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lenny the Lizard, Lobsters, Loyal Royal Advisor, Lyle, Male Koozebanian, Manatee, Maxine, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mole, Moose Head, Mrs. Applebee, Muppets Tonight band, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Musk Ox, Mouse Family, Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Otter, Parrots, Pelican, Pervical Bear, Pigeons, Pirates, Pilgrim, Poison Cackler, Porcupine, Possum, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Quongo, Rabbits, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Rhinoceros, Rover Joe, Roy, Scruffy, Seals, Sea Turtle, Secretary Bird, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Shakes, Sheep, Shirley, Silver Beak, Slinky Singers, Sloth, Snake, the Snerfs, Spiders, Squid, Squirrels, Terri Springer, Thor, Tiger, the Triple-Header, Tortoise, Troy, Turkey, Turtle, Undertaker, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whale, Wild Horse, Winny, Wolves Trivia *The Muppet Boarding House from Muppets from Space, though slightly larger, returns for this short. *David Kaufman and Colleen O'Shaughnessey (having voiced Danny and Jazz Fenton on "Danny Phantom") appear as the married couple who live next door to the Muppets, when they get repeatedly disturbed by more and more Muppet guests and party supplies the gang steal from the Muppet dance party at the Muppet Lodge, through the their closet doors at the bedroom, and into the boarding house, using Bunsen's inventions, two door stations (the ones used to come out of and into closet doors on''Monsters Inc.'' and Monsters University). During the end of the closing credits, the movie mentions that "By the way, just so you know that David Kaufman and Colleen O'Shaughnessey who appear in this short had worked together as Danny and Jazz in Danny Phantom from 2003 to 2007. It's true. See for yourself." *It can take up to 270 Muppeteers to perform during a party sequence in this short. *This short introduces new Muppet characters: six performing Muppet dolphins and eight performing Muppet seals. *This short marks the return appearances of: George, Hilda, Brewster, the Gawky Birds, the Bossmen, the One-Sentence Birds, Fletcher Bird, Doglion, Timmy Monster, Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Miss Kitty, Flower-Eating Monster, the Fazoobs, the Koozebanians, Baskerville, Lenny the Lizard, Shaky Sanchez, Angus McGonagle, Louis Kazagger, J.P. Grosse, Fleet Scribbler, Clifford, Johnny Fiamma, Sal Minella, Seymour, Zondra, Jacques Roach, Mr. Poodlepants, David Hoggselhoff, Flash, Mulch, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Jowls… *Actor Grey Griffin (formerly DeLisle) voices Kermit's mother in a flashback who sounds like Grey's Valerie Gray (no pun intended) in her early cameo in Danny Phantom's "Parental Bonding". *Several characters from "Jim Henson's Animal Show" make background cameos in the short, however, most of them have Muppet eyes replacing taxidermy eyes, and the Jake puppet appears without glasses and bowtie. Sprocket and several obscure creatures from "Fraggle Rock" make background cameos too. Category:Muppet Short Films Category:2017